


My Unofficial Collection Of Gravity Falls Alternate Univeres

by SixerCipher (AgeofCipher)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1800s AU, 1980s AU, AUTHOR AU, Actor AU, Artist AU, Bartender AU, Child AU, Church AU, Cinderella AU, College AU, Corpse Bride AU, Cult AU, Explorer AU, Future AU, Gang AU, Gender Switch AU, Gravity Rises AU, Greek AU, Highschool AU, Killer AU, Lost AU, Lovers Gone Wrong AU, Monster Falls AU, Normal AU, Pirate AU, Playground AU, Reverse Falls AU, Reverse Monster Falls AU, Rival AU, Secretary au, Starbucks AU, Trans AU, Transcendence AU, Writer AU, circus AU, funeral au, mermaid au, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/SixerCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My unofficial collection of Gravity Falls Alternate Universes. Feel free to submit any you have created or would like me to add.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transcendence

The Transcendence AU is an AU where Dipper and Bill fused, leaving Dipper as Alcor the Dreambender, an all powerful demon. After the Transcendence, magic slowly spreads across the world and the paranormal becomes a daily part of life. Dipper still retains his human form but is stuck primarily in the mindscape, only showing up in the physical world when he has gathered enough energy. There have been many additions added and still being added, and several sub-AUs have been formed under the Transcendence AU.

Transcendence is primarily run on tumblr: http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/


	2. Reverse Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Falls

Reverse Falls was originally created by yapypas (http://yapypas.tumblr.com/). Reverse Falls is an AU in which Mabel and Dipper are now running the Tent of Telepathy, now named Mabel Gleeful and Dipper Gleeful. In most fanfiction/fanart they are shown in show attire and with their demon servant, Will Cipher. Bill (Or in this AU, Will) is generally described as a very emotional -but mostly a crybaby- and weak demon.

Mabel and Dipper are usually depicted as sadistic, and usually are portrayed thinking themselves better than the crowd that shows up for their shows.

Pacifica and Gideon are then Pines, living in the Mystery Shack and Gideon dressed as Dipper and following the Journal around blindly, while Pacifica is often dressed as Mabel and acts like Mabel. Depending on the fanfiction or art, Pacifica and Gideon live with Bud Pines (formerly Bud Gleeful) in the Mystery Shack (Gideon always as Bud is his father and Pacifica for the summer because she's his cousin) or they live with Stanley (or known as Stanford as he stole his brother's name) Pines.

Occasionally, other characters are switched.


	3. Monster Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Falls created by winterbolt and RP friends.

Monster Falls is an AU in which everyone (or mostly everyone) in Gravity Falls has been turned into a monster/was born a monster. Created by winterbolt (http://winterbolt.tumblr.com/), a few ways Gravity Falls citizens have been turned into monsters are A.) Magical River flooded, B.) Bill caused it (and few fanfictions have him trapped as a human). Dipper is most often a deer, Mabel is a mermaid, Stan is a gargoyle, Soos is made of slime, Wendy is a werewolf, and Pacifica is a lamia (Half snake, Half woman). The other characters are varied.


	4. Fright Falls

Fright Falls is an AU created by droosy (http://droosy.tumblr.com/) which closely mirrors Monster Falls. Although all the citizens are human again within this AU, Dipper and Mabel are the only two supernatural beings within Gravity Falls. Dipper is a werewolf and Mabel is a vampire, and other supernatural creatures are pulled in. Mostly supported on: http://frightfalls.tumblr.com


	5. Twinswap

Twinswap is an AU created by droosy (http://droosy.tumblr.com/) in which certain characters are mashed into one to create another character. It is mostly Dipper and Mabel as one (called Tamsin), and Pacifica and Gideon as one.


	6. Parapines

Parapines is an AU in which Gravity Falls is set in the world that the movie ParaNorman (2012) in which both coexist. Parapines is also used for the name of the ship between Dipper and Norman. The creator is not verified.


	7. Cipher Pines

Cipher Pines is an AU in which Mabel and Dipper are basically Bill's pawns, and he can/does possess the twins and act as replacement vessels for him. The creator is unverified.


	8. Bipper Bodyswap

Bipper Bodyswap is more of a theory AU in which it is implied that after the incidents of Sock Opera, Bill is still possessing Dipper's body and Dipper is left as a "ghost" in the Mindscape. The creator/theorist of this is unverified.


	9. Greek Gods

The Greek Gods AU is an AU in which each Gravity Falls character is now taken the place of a Greek God or Goddess. For example, Mabel would most likely be Eros (Cupid) or Aphrodite as in the show she's trying to find "awesome summer romance" and trying to be a perfect matchmaker. The creator of this AU is unverified.


	10. Gravity Rises

The Gravity Rises AU is an AU in which Stanford Pines (the original) is intent on saving Stanley Pines from different dimension. Stanford writes the journals in Gravity Falls, and begins to construct the portal to save his brother from his punishment, which was rightfully bestowed upon him from Bill Cipher. Along the line, Stanford manages to lose the three journals that he needs to activate the portal, and it turns out there are many that do not want Stanford to rescue his brother, including Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher is still hellbent on making the Pines family suffer, and Stanford's attempts naturally piss him off, and five years after the journals go missing, Stanford's grandchildren Mabel and Dipper come up to visit for their winter break. Stanford naturally halts his work to spend time with them, and a curious Mabel goes out exploring to determine whether or not Gravity Falls really does have supernatural properties, and she finds one of the journals instead. After hearing of this, Stanford enlists the help of the twins to help him finish the portal, which is risky and will come at a great price.

Gravity Rises is primarily run on http://gravityrisesau.tumblr.com/


	11. Anti-Gravity

The Antigravity AU is an AU in which roles are swapped, with Wendy and Soos being neighborhood kids who discover Journal 3 and basically take on the role of Mabel and Dipper, while Dipper replaces Wendy (and Wendy has a crush on Dipper) and dates Pacifica, who takes on the role of Robbie. Robbie is a "schoolyard bully" to Soos and Wendy (who are now 12, while Dipper and Mabel are 16), and Bud Gleeful is the enemy of Soos and Wendy. Mabel and Dipper take on the role of being out of town teenagers who are sent to work for their Great Uncle Stan at the Mystery Shack. Characters like Bill Cipher, Stanley Pines, and Stanford Pines have no change to their character.

Antigravity is primarily run on http://antigravityau.tumblr.com/


End file.
